User blog:Injustice night Terroizer/Slenderman vs carnage
Wiz : theres some scary stuff that or horrifing and some are too crazy Boomstick:yeah no shit like slenderman the suited monster wiz: And carnage the insane immate Boomstick : hes wiz and im boomstickLink title Headline text slender--Injustice night Terroizer (talk) 18:29, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Italic text wiz andits our job to analyze their weapon armor and skill to see who would win in a death battle Wiz: long ago 1600s there was a strange figure and then reapeared later and it was called slenderman and are legends about him Boomstick: doesn't look that strange and he has no face yeah creepy and he appeared again now stalks the woods and will always be a mystey wiz: he has so intresting moves like teleportation , paranoi fuel and makes them paranoid boomstick: and shape shifting and insta kill and a whole bunch of moves damn hey just like wizs mom Wiz:HEY! boomstick: Anyways he mostly have slender stare which makes them sick wiz: feats he killed a man who almost outsmarted him and face such sonic exe and ben drowed boomstick: AND did started dimension bleeding. wiz: Where rifts leeches were damaged terring univeresed and created mirror world boomstick: And have a relationship withs kids wiz:though he lacks the offense and cant teleport while being watched boomstick: and he cant move while uses his stare but hes still a badass (slenderman scares boomstick) boomstick: AHHH oh god.. slenders abitch so remind me never go to the woods (screen turns static as slenders there) carnage Wiz:tortured childhood kassady was molested by his father and hated by his mother who loved the dog more than him Boomstick:damn tough and wtf and decided "hey how about i turn into a damn serial killer" which he did but a crazy one wiz: and he did and became Eddie Brock cellmate and venom made a spouse and bonded with kassady to be come Baron mordo: Carnage... i like it Boomstick : OH FUCK NO im out 5 minutes later Boomstick: gotta do my job so carnage has same moves as venom but uses more stuff wait is venom a female? wiz: umm maybe lets move on to feats hes more dangourous than venomas they spawn can lift 80 tons and spiderman couldn't dodge faster than him with attacks and spidey 18x faster than a normal human boomstick: Aand survied missle attacks and survived being torn by sentry and started maximun carnage and more resistance to sonic attacks Wiz: and weakness same as venom and his insaness but never make him mad boomstick i think this battle too scary Carnage: say goodbye to your play mate eddie wiz: yep But this what we do with good matches Fight W: lets settle this debabte once and for all BS: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE Outside new york carnage : DIE! ma:Plz no carnage: Shhhh this is gonna be quick as carnage was gonna kill him slenderman pops up carnage : whats this hold on (stabs the man head) Slenderman gives carnage the 1000 yard stare (symbiote:this doesnt feel right ... feel strange oh well l youre next MWahaha FIght Carnage runs at slender and makes a blade and slice him but dodges Slender. strikes carnage with a tentacle whack then teleports to him . carnage webs slender and slam him on a tree now swings him to n NY at a train station slendernan rips half the symbiote but gets stop kassady: this is fun too bad you will die carnage jumps kick slenderman then slender man grabs his foot and slam him on a on railing slenderman tries use his slender stare but doesnt work slenderman gets confuse then tries to use us tentacles to kill him carnage makes blades to chop off the tentacles as slender screams carnage makes a web and slender gets caught carnage :GOOD BYE caranage webs two sides of slender and slices his whole body then grabs his head and crushes it ko police and spidey tries to figure out the body as carnage makes the slender woods his territory BS: oh god hes still here W; results slender did lack his move and carnage did survive a missile attack and more combatant fighter BS:and why didt slender stare not work well carnage with symbiote cant get and so does kassady w: Yes snd slender couldnt do more like carnage face alot of heroes in maximum carnage Bs: well slender shoudve took notes wiz : The winner i- bs : and need heads up in life and gott a head wiz: UGH THE WINNER IS carnage Next time on death battle shows a pink hammer then hair and then face amy rose vs???? Category:Blog posts